


Christmas and Family

by grimmswan



Series: Seasons of The Family Grimm [9]
Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28149675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimmswan/pseuds/grimmswan
Summary: It's Christmas for the Grimm gang and Adalind just might have a little miracle to tell Nick about.
Relationships: Nick Burkhardt/Adalind Schade, Rosalee Calvert/Monroe
Series: Seasons of The Family Grimm [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922749
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Christmas and Family

Nick walked into his bedroom and found his wife standing by the window, looking at the sky. She was obviously lost in thought, and may not have heard him enter.  
He had an idea of what it could be by the way she had her hands laying on her middle.  
Nick walked up to Adalind and wrapped his arms around her. Adalind sighed as he placed gentle kisses in her hair and the corner of her eye.  
“For the first time in eight hundred years, Jupiter and Saturn align and create what is known as the Christmas Star.”  
Nick looked at the sky, it was easy to see the brightest star shining in the canvas of black.  
His hands splayed over her middle.  
Shortly before Diana’s birth, Berserker Wildesheer came to Portland.  
Shortly after Kelly had been conceived, Nick and Adalind shared a mind link.  
Now Nick was wondering if this celestial event meant that there would be another baby soon to enter his life.  
“Is it wrong to hope we have a girl?” Adalind asked softly.  
Nick smiled, his thumb moving over where he was certain his new daughter was growing. “I think it’s normal for parent’s to hope for whatever they want.”  
“What do you want?”  
“A little girl.” Nick said out loud. “One I won’t have to share with Sean Renard.” Remained unspoken.  
Nick loved Diana. He saw her as his daughter. And while everyone tried to get along for her sake, a part of him still felt resentment for the betrayal and believed Sean didn’t deserve to be a father.  
So for there to be a little girl in his life who would look to him as her hero was something Nick was very much looking forward to.  
“Should we tell everyone during our big Christmas Eve dinner?” Nick asked.  
Adalind smiled. “Sounds good. This pregnancy is already starting out so much better than my first two. This is the first time I’m excited about telling people.”  
Christmas Eve brought lots of excitement. For both the children and their parents. Kelly and Diana were of course excited that only one more sleep came between them and lots of presents. Nick and Adalind were excited to announce that they were expecting another baby.  
When the others arrived for Christmas Eve dinner, everyone could tell there was something Nick and Adalind were hiding.  
They found out what it was when Nick stood up to give the toast.  
“Adalind and I have said multiple times that we feel so lucky to have all of you in our lives. We each have had a lot of pain when it comes to our relatives. And somehow we were able to create a new family. A very unique one, but also a strong loving one. There’s nothing ”  
At this last sentence, Nick and Adalind smile tenderly at one another.  
“I’m getting a baby sister!” Diana then announced.  
Everyone looked to Adalind for confirmation and she nodded. “I don’t know yet about the gender, but I am pregnant.”  
“Congratulations, I’m really happy for you guys. And from what we know about Diana, I’m willing to bet you’ll be needing to just think of names for girls.” Wu said.  
Everyone else gave the same sentiments. They were all happy to see such a wonderful thing happen for their friends.  
Grimm  
“Did you know they were interested in having another baby?” Monroe asked his wife on the way home.  
“Not exactly. Adalind didn’t say anything to me about it. But I knew there was something she wanted that she hoped Nick would agree to.”  
“Considering his goofy grin never left his face the entire night, I would have to say he agreed to it.”  
“They probably both wanted a chance to actually have a planned baby and go through a pregnancy together.”  
“Well, the one thing I was certain about when I met Nick, besides the fact that he was a grimm, was that he loved kids. Over and over again he showed he was not afraid to break a few laws or cross lines if it meant protecting a child. It’s one of the things I’ve always admired about him.”  
Rosalee agreed with her husband. “Knowing that helped me feel better when I found out I was pregnant when Black Claw was causing chaos. I knew that should anything happen to us, Nick would die fighting to protect our kids.”  
His wife’s comment made a thought cross Monroe’s mind. “Do you think if anything happened to Nick and Adalind, that they would expect us to take care of their children?”  
The blutbad and fuchsbau sat wide eyed and silent in their car. They loved their friends and their children deeply, but the idea of being responsible for growing grimms and hexenbiests was very alarming.  
There was no need to say out loud that they both hoped Nick and Adalind lived to be senior citizens.  
No doubt that they would. Given that they had survived so much and proven that could overcome anything.  
Grimm  
Christmas morning in the Burkhardt household started with the excited exclamations of a four year old.  
“Wake up, mommy! Wake up, daddy! It’s Christmas!”  
Nick could not understand how a four year old and a skinny looked to be ten year old could make what sounded like a stampede as they raced down the stairs and to the tree.  
Trubel had spent Christmas eve there, so she trailed behind Nick and Adalind, at a much slower pace, to join the children at the tree.

“These are amazing! Thank you!” Trubel exclaimed when she opened her present and revealed her new boots.”  
“Adalind deserves all of the credit.” Nick informed his protégé. “She found them and knew they were perfect for you.”  
Trubel gave Adalind a near bone crushing hug.  
“You’re very welcome.” Adalind laughed.  
Nick looked at the scene and felt a flood of warmth flow from his heart and spread to the rest of him. Everything he had ever wanted was his. A home, wife, children. This was a scene he had been hoping for since his aunt told him his parents were dead. That he would have Christmas traditions in a home he wouldn’t have to leave after a few months. That he would share those traditions with a wife who loved him and would pass on to their children.  
None of it happened the way Nick thought it would, but maybe that’s what made it all seem so much better.


End file.
